


Failure to Launch (1/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day Relation-SH*T Challenge: Steve and Pietro attempt to officially announce their relationship at an dinner party but the twin's father has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Launch (1/30)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna are their "silver age" ages. So: 20/20, 17ish. And they all know they are Magneto's kids for sure.

Steve frowned. 

A swan, a dove, a rabbit, a squirrel. 

Each creature fashioned from Pietro's dinner napkin with nervous hands.

"Pietro," Steve spoke, his voice gentle but firm.  "It will be ok."

A cat.  A dog.  A koi. 

The man reached out and rested his hand on the speedster's wrist.   

"Hey, it will be ok," Steve repeated, giving him a reassuring squeeze.  Pietro's hands fell still. 

"Will it though?" the speedster countered.  "Lorna may be all right with everything, depite her conservative up-bringing.  But Wanda... I am afraid things will be awkward on the team and at home for my sister..."

Steve smiled.

"And that's why, we're going to meet with them tonight.  Everything will be fine.  Try and relax..."

Just then, there was a frantic yelp that made the men look up in the direction of the hostess stand.  And there they saw Wanda and Lorna blustering through the sea of dinning tables and their equally confused occupants.

"I-I tried calling you guys!" Lorna huffed breathlessly, as the women half-skipped to a stop when they reach them.  "We tried to stop him but-"

"Stop who?" Pietro asked, his tone holding a soft tremor.  "Who else is coming?"

"He came by the Avengers Mansion and he followed us here," Wanda muttered frantically, pushing her mop of auburn curls from her equally frantic eyes. "..and we couldn't make him leave and-"

Pietro's breath hitched, his eyes wide and full of fear.  Steve looked and saw a shadow of a man, looming between the sisters' trembling shoulders.

"Son."

Erik's blue eyes glared at them from beneath the brim of his hat before removing it.  He tossed it at an approaching waiter, dismissing the poor servant with a frosty glare.

Wanda and Lorna moved away as he slid into an empty seat without hesitation and scrambled into their own.

"Rogers," Erik said coolly, folding his hands on the table.  Steve held his gaze, his face placid, immutable.

"Mr. Lehnsherr..."

"Is this why you deserted our cause?" the man asked, his gesturing at the restaurant with a wave of his hand.  "You all left my side and the safety of Genosha to consort with humans and to lower yourselves in order to pass as one of them?"

Pietro said nothing.  Steve caught him from the corner of his eye - the surly speedster pushing a bread roll about with his fork, refusing to meet his father's gaze.

Erik tittered.  A flick of his fingers and the fork as bent itself into a bow.

"Answer me when I speak to you, boy."

"No, _father_ ," Pietro snapped, his hands and the fork disappearing underneath the table.  "We left you because we are not murderers." 

Erik said nothing.  He plucked up a glass of wine by the stem from a passing tray and, bringing it to his smirking lips in one, and drank it in one go.

"I respect you, Rogers," Erik said, over the rim of the glass.  "But this is a poor decision."

"Just shut up," Lorna hissed over her menu.  "You clearly don't have an issue with human _women_ given the _three_ of us..."

"I feel sorry for you, Erik," Steve added.  "To suffer has you have and, yet, still seek to subject others to the same-"

"-for the good of mutant kind-"

"-but for your own selfish end..." the speedster muttered darkly.  "Why are you even here?"

"Because the Avengers, the X-Men are not for you - any of you," he explained, grabbing another passing wine glass.  "Charles is too soft hearted, Lorna.  That Summers boys are fools.  And Tony Stark does not care one iota for the mutant cause..."

"Wanda and Pietro are highly valued members the Avengers," Steve bit out, his brow knit together in indignation.   "And they aren't pawns.  Your children are heroes of human and mutant kind alike..."

"Lovely speech, but honestly, it is nothing more than placating tokenism."

"How dare you..." Wanda seethed.

Erik's wine glass emitted a high pitched-groan before it shattered in his hand.  Blood and wine spilled on the table, indiscernible.  The patrons stopped and fell silent.  Steve could feel their eyes on them.

Their father chuckled, unbothered.  He wrapped his hand in his napkin.

"You three will soon see how right I am," Erik said smoothly as he rose from his seat.  "Enjoy your time eating scraps from the human's table, children.  It will be brief."

"The nerve," Lorna mumbled, tossing her menu onto the table as he stalked off.  "Who in the hell does that man think he is?"

"Pietro, are you alright?" Wanda asked.

All eyes fell on the speedster. 

Pietro was pale, shaking. 

"No," he returned, his voice quavering.  "I...I..."

Pietro drew a shuddered breath as he carefully laid the twisted fork onto his plate.  And then, he vanished.


End file.
